


Merry Halloween

by Daydreaming101



Series: Vampire Alex [2]
Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Alex wants a creepy party, F/M, Halloween, Smut, Vampire!Alex, halloween party, so-so smut, there will the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming101/pseuds/Daydreaming101
Summary: Alex wants to throw a Halloween Party at an old 1950s mansions and you go along with it, of course.





	Merry Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves, I ran against my own clock to get this done in time and here it is! My Halloween special features a favourite of my, Vampire Alex, therefore, if you haven’t read my story, C’est Horrifique, you might get a little confused reading this. Alas, happy reading and a Halloween season full of ghost cookies to us all.
> 
> PS: I might come back to edit this one day. ‘cause it’s a bit shite.

“You want to do what now?” Alex sits up, removing his head from your lap where you were caressing his fuzzy head while you watched a movie, “I wanna throw a Halloween parteh! I even looked into this creepeh 50s mansion in tha’ ‘ills.” You look at him, a bit unsure, but he looked so cute all excited, “Ok, ok… But I get to choose our costumes.” Alex smiles, wrapping his arms around you, “Fank you, my love. It’s gonna be tha’ spookiest event of tha’ season.”

And so it began, weeks of preparation for the big halloween ball with Alex taking care of each detail, assisted by Camille who gladly helped with the goriest details. You on the other hand took care of the costumes. One of the many perks of not needing sleep was all the extra hours you had in a day and you took the time to teach yourself how to sow, taking advantage of your high-level fine motor skills and impressive speed. By the time the costumes are done, you are very proud of yourself, what would’ve taken a team of humans and months to complete, you had done by yourself in a few weeks.

“Can I see it? Please, babeh…” You shake your head, locking the door to your studio behind you, “I’ve told you, Alex, I want it to be a surprise!” He pouts and walks after you, “The parteh is tomorrow and I don’t even know what I am goin’ as.” You turn and tap his pouting lips, “You know, there are better things you can do with those lips…” Alex grins and picks you up, taking you to your room.

–//–

Since you were getting ready at the haunted mansion, you put the costumes in two black garment bags for easier transport and walk out of the house, to Alex’s car where he was waiting, “Aw babeh, I really want to see them!”, You chuckle and kiss him, “And you will, I just wanted to keep the mystery going a little longer.” Alex nods and takes the bags, setting them on the backseat of his cadillac, “Ok, ok… Let’s go, love.”

Alex, like a gentleman, helps you into the car and closes the door, “Are you sure we can get ready at the mansion?” Alex chuckles and takes your hand, planting a kiss on your skin before holding it close to his non-beating heart, “Trust meh, love. It’s an old creepeh mansion alreight.”

The drive isn’t long, considering the LA traffic, and soon Alex is driving down an off-side road and pulling up in front of a set of tall iron gates, with whatever stood inside shrouded by a thick forest, that was eerily unnatural in the LA setting you had just driven from. “Al… Where are we?” He only smiles, showing off his fangs. To your astonishment, with a snap of his fingers the gates open and Alex drives into the property, parking in front of the mansion.

You sit in shock for a few moments, “Do yeh like it?” You look up and Alex is standing outside your door, which he opens and extends a hand, “H-How did you find this?” Alex takes your hand and leads you inside the mansion, it is a bonafide two-story mansion straight out of the late 1950s, with large rooms and ridiculous amounts of wood detailing. It is decorated creepily as a 60s slasher movie, all of the tasteful furniture pieces covered in blood and body parts. Still, it was set for a full party with complete bars and enough tables for a feast. The whole image was the opposite of the decrepit mansion Alex had painted to her, “This is… Amazing. Where did you find this place? And why… did… you… hide… it… from… me?!” Alex smiles, taking every one of your swats, “Took meh a while… But I wanted to keep tha’ mystery for a lil’ longer… It’s gorgeous innit? Just like yeh.”

You nod and take another look around, “C’mon, let meh show yeh upstairs.” Alex takes your hand again, resting it on the crook of his arm and walking you towards the set of wide stairs. The upstairs isn’t decorated and you are astonished by the beautiful retro pieces, so much so you can’t help but gasp when Alex leads you into the master bedroom, it has a beautiful king sized bed with a white canopy and even a beautiful black vanity table, “Love…”

Alex is standing next to you with the biggest smile ever, an expression you’d last seen at your wedding, “I promised yeh when we got married that we’d ‘ave the perfect place to spend the rest of eternity together. And yeh’ve been patient, meh ‘ouse ‘as more than it’s fair share of ghosts and yeh never asked to be elsewhere. This is ours, our home.” If you had the ability to cry you’d be bawling out right then, instead you hug Alex tight, “I love yeh so much, Mr Turner.” He buries his face in the crook of your neck, smiling against your skin, “I love yeh too, Mrs Turner.”

You pull away and take another look around the room, “Alex, this is perfect…” He brushes your hair away from your face, “I couldn’t ‘ave anyfing less than perfect for us. It was space meh studio, yehr studio and anyfing yeh’d like… Oh, and the ‘ouse will be clean by tomorrow evening, so we can move in when you want, and…” You shut him up with a kiss, “Tomorrow evening should be perfect, as I am sure you can barely contain yourself.” He nods and kisses you again.

Before things went any further you pull away, “Ok, now I have to show my small surprise.” You walk over to the garment bags someone from the vampire staff had quickly placed on top of the bed and open the zippers to reveal beautiful replicas of 18th century royal vampire outfits, in deep shades of maroon and black with gold thread detailing that made up illustrations of the stars and the Moon, “I saw a painting of this couple at the Society’s HQ last time we were there and I knew it was perfect.”

Alex skims the velvety with his fingers, as careful as if they were made of spun sugar, “Love… This is… Perfect.” For once the slowness of his speech worried you, but you sigh in relief at his praise, “Thank goodness, I was afraid you were going to hate it.” He chuckles and hugs you, “There’s no way I’d ever ‘ate anyfing you do, meh love. To be a royal vampire by your side will be an honour.”

–//–

Dressed in your costumes, you and Alex descend into the party, fashionably late as you couldn’t help yourselves and gave a go at the new bed. Alex is so handsome, even the buzzcut can’t hide his widow’s peak and since both of you decided to leave your fangs exposed, Alex looked perfectly the part that he already had. “You are the most beautiful of this ‘hole place… Nah, tha’ world.” You stop before you reach the end of the stairs and kiss him, receiving a round of applause from your guests.

Amongst the guest list where a few friends you’d made from your other life and a high number of vampire security and waiters, which meant you could drink blood openly and disguise it as a themed drink, “Ugh, I wish ‘alloween was forever.” Alex sighs happily as he takes a big gulp from his cup, “I know, love. Pace yourself ok?” Consumed in large quantities blood had the same properties as a mixture of alcohol and hallucinogenic drug. You and Alex had learnt it the hard way during your honeymoon in the Swiss Alps, where Alex had the brilliant idea to have sex outside during a snowstorm.

“Of course, love. Our friends are here after all.” You smile when you spot Miles talking to Matt, heading towards them with Alex. The party is a huge success, there is plenty of drinks, food and space to dance for everyone. You feel so proud of your beloved husband and his thoughtful thinking of every single detail, including rebuilding this house for the two of you. Because of your lack of knowledge about the house you end up lost trying to find a way outside for a smoke, “Lost, honey?”

You turn around to find a man you didn’t recognize, clearly drunk out of his mind, “Excuse me?” He approaches you, staggering, and tries to touch your face, “I can help you… Wow, you are even more beautiful in person…” In that moment you know he had crashed the party and probably had an unwelcome obsession with you, “I will have to ask you to leave my house, NOW!” From the other side of the house, Alex can hear you and asks for a vampire friend to come with him to your rescue.

“Hmmm, but you look so fucking hot. Aren’t you tired of that tiny gay fella?” You can’t hold back and grip him by the neck, pushing him against the hallway wall with a loud thud, “You don’t EVER talk about my husband like that, you scum.” In that moment, Alex and Phillipo walk into the room, “Love, let him go, Phillipo and I and handle this asshole.” You look at him and smile, “No need, love. He is handled.” You crush his neck and drop him to the ground, wiping your hands on your skirts, “Ugh, not even his blood is worth it. Can you ask from someone to clean this up, Alex dear? I sure hope the blood gets off, I loved this rug.”

Alex is looking at you in astonishment, he knew you were his equal but some habits died hard, “I-I… Fooking ‘ell, love.” Phillipo quickly read the situation, “I’ll go get someone, have fun.” There is so much adrenaline coursing through your brain, “Alex, I…” Before you finished your sentence, Alex is already on you, pushing you against the murder wall and kissing you deeply, “That was so fooking sexy.” He picks you up bridal style, running without a care to your bedroom.

Throwing you on the bed, Alex pulls out cape and shirt, “Love, you… You realleh are summat else.” He holds your legs apart, diving into your skirts where he finds you aren’t wearing any underwear and he groans in ecstasy, diving right into your soaking core, “Fook, yeh taste so good babeh.” You grip the sheets as he mercilessly teases you with his tongue, “Get to the point, Turner.” He laughs, the reverberations sending chills down your spine, “So eager… Patience is a virtue, tha’ knows love?” He punctuated his sentence by driving two fingers into you, drawing out a scream from you.

“Shhh love, yeh gotta be quite, wouldn’t want our guest to know ‘ow naughteh weh are. But then again, yeh didn’t care about tha’ when yeh killed tha’ men, did yeh?” You moan as Alex curls his fingers, hitting the exact point you needed him to, “Yeh look so fookin’ ‘ot, in control of tha’ situation. I wanted to drop into meh knees right there.” lex places an open kiss to your clip, sucking in time with his curling fingers and that drives you over the edge, screaming his name.

“Was that what yeh wanted meh love?” You nod, thankful for your capacities to recover fast, “Yes, but you’ve got me wanting more.” You grip him by the shoulders, pulling him down to kiss his gorgeous plump lips, slick with your arousal, “Oh babeh, that cunt of yehrs is beggin for a good fookin’.” You moan at the sound of Alex’s voice next to your ear, you can’t wait any longer, so you swiftly undo his pants and pull out his hard dick, “Are you going to take care of me, Alexander?” He groans as you tug on his dick and pushes your skirts up and out of the way, “Yeh ‘ave to stop fookin’ in our clothes, babeh.” And with that he drives into, causing the both of you to scream in pleasure.


End file.
